


Physical Exams

by LordVaako



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Do not post to another site, Doctor John, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Nipple Licking, Patient Carson, Playing Doctor, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVaako/pseuds/LordVaako
Summary: "Let's play a game."** John and Carson are attracted to each other. When the two are left alone after dinner with friends, John decides to act on his desire.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Physical Exams

**Author's Note:**

> This is borderline crack. I wanted to play around with these two fellas in an unconventional way.

"Have you always wanted to be a healer, Doctor Beckett?" Teyla asked after swallowing a spoonful of soup.

"Aye, since I was a wee lad," Carson replied. "My Mum would always find me in the shed mending some small creature or other. I got the beatin' of my life once when I used her good linen napkins to wrap a goat's sprained leg."

Everyone at the dinner table laughed at the image and Carson found himself rapidly adding details to his story as Teyla, Radek, Elizabeth, and John shook their heads or slapped their hands on the table. After a while, Carson found it difficult to breathe as the others embellished his tale with similarities from their own lives. Dinner with friends was a good way to end the evening.

But more than once Carson noticed John's sidelong glances. When Carson caught his eyes, the pilot smiled and turned his attention on whoever was speaking. It was a strange cat-and-mouse game they always played, but Carson didn't mind. Over the past few months the doctor had often looked up from what he was doing in his infirmary only to find the American's hazel-green eyes studying him.

"And on that note, I think I'll call it a night," Elizabeth giggled as she stood up.

"Aw, it's still early," John pouted. He glanced at Elizabeth before his eyes settled comfortably on Carson.

"Doctor Weir is correct, Colonel. I also must be going," Teyla said before standing and retrieving her tray. "I'm leaving for the mainland very early in the morning. I should rest."

"Well, I will go, too," Radek said, rising from his seat. "Rodney and I have simulations to run on the chair. It will be long evening, but not half as entertaining I suspect."

After saying his good-byes, Carson found himself alone in the nearly deserted mess hall with the sexiest man in Atlantis.

"You going to leave me, too, Doc?" John smirked.

"Actually, I was hoping to take it easy tonight, but I guess I could go look over my research."

John pouted again and Carson had to push down the urge to leap across the table and suck on that bottom lip until it was swollen.

"Or ..." he cleared his throat. "We could find something else to do."

John straightened in his seat. "I'm all ears."

Clearing his throat once again, Beckett's mind raced. "We could, uh, see a movie in the rec room. Or play a game. Aye, I hear the Daedalus brought back quite a selection of games on its last trip to Earth."

John's eyes seemed to darken and Carson suddenly felt like he was being consumed. When a slow, brilliant smile spread across the military commander's face, Carson had the unmistakable feeling he was about to regret not going back to his lab. Sheppard leaned towards him and Carson tensed. He wanted nothing more than to shove the table from between them and tackle John to the floor.

"Let's play a game."

"Oh," Carson was surprised and disappointed, but he recovered. "That's a fine idea, Colonel. What do ye have in mind? Chess? Half-Life 2?"

"Let's play 'Doctor.'"

Carson's jaw flapped open. "Ex ... excuse me?"

John lowered his voice as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "You heard me, Carson."

"You want to ... Why!" Carson asked in disbelief.

"I think doctors are sexy," John shrugged. Beckett watched transfixed as Sheppard licked his bottom lip. "I'll be the doctor. You'll be my patient."

The determined look in the Colonel's eyes sent shivers down Carson's back. _Was John actually saying what I think he's saying_ , Beckett wondered.

"Let ... let me get this straight, Colonel," he began.

"Call me, Doctor John," Sheppard grinned evilly.

Carson blushed and concentrated on the feel of his rapidly beating heart. "You're serious?"

"Look, I kinda like you, okay?" John answered, running a hand through his unruly hair. "And I'm not real good at this stuff, so ..."

"Was that a proposition?" Beckett knew he shouldn't act so surprised, but he couldn't help himself. Sitting in front of him, coming on to _him_ , was the Military Commander of Atlantis. How many times had _that_ fantasy crossed his mind?

John rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you wanna play, or not?"

"Oh, aye, I do!"

_My mum didn't raise a bleeding idiot_ , Carson thought, finally allowing himself to enjoy the spectacular change of events.

"Cool!" John shoved himself away from the table and turned to leave. He whipped back around and walked over to Beckett, who still hadn't moved.

Carson's heart leapt to his throat when Sheppard leaned in, his hot breath tickling his ear, and whispered, "Your physical exam begins in 20 minutes. My room. Bring a med kit."

* * *

Carson entered Sheppard's room and stopped dead in his tracks. The entire room was dark except for the low light coming from a lamp sitting on John's desk. John was seated behind the desk wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope draped around his neck.

"Come in, Mr. Beckett," the commander drawled. "You're right on time for your appointment."

"Bloody hell," Carson muttered under his breath.

"Did you bring my med kit?"

"Your med kit?" Carson stammered. "This isnae a toy, you know, Col ..."

"Doctor John," Sheppard replied smoothly from his chair. "Please sit down so we can begin."

Carson hid his amusement as he mentally put himself in the role of the obedient patient. He walked over and sat down in the offered chair. It was difficult to read the look the Colonel was giving him, but the sensuous smirk on the "doctor's" face told a story of mischief.

"So, Mr. Beckett, what seems to be the problem?"

Keeping his voice low, Carson leaned in, pretending to confide a dark secret. John leaned forward in time to hear him say, "Well, Doctor John, I've a wee pain I canna get rid of."

"Really? And where is this pain?"

"I canna seem to pinpoint where it is," Carson sighed, a faux-bewildered look on his face. "It seems to be all over."

"Sounds serious," John said, his eyes a bit wilder than normal. "Let's have a look."

They rose and Carson followed John to the bed. The lights over the mattress rose warmly to illuminate the area.

"Remove your clothes," John said, stepping back to watch Carson. "Slowly."

Obeying, Carson tugged his shirt over his head as slowly as he could. He kept his eyes on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. He removed his boots and socks before standing again to tug at his belt. He let it catch each loop, knowing John's eyes were watching him closely. Carson's cock twitched as he thought of those sexy eyes while his fingers pulled down his zipper. After his pants pooled to the floor, he dared to look up.

John was still standing in front of him, a finger playing with the end of the stethoscope. "All of it," the pilot's voice was low and husky.

Carson shuddered as he pushed his boxers off. He felt as naked as he looked, and the urge to cover himself was tough to resist. John stepped closer and caressed his face, running a thumb over Carson's dimpled cheek.

"Does it hurt here?" Sheppard asked, surging forward to claim Carson's partially opened mouth before he could reply. The kiss was hard and nasty, smacking sounds audible between moans and quick gasps of air.

Carson cried out as two sets of fingers pinched his nipples and twisted. The pressure increased and tears rimmed his eyes. He whimpered again until the pain was replaced by the warm suction of John's mouth. Sheppard lapped each hardened nub equally, turning Carson's whimpers into guttural moans.

"I'll need to examine these closer on your next visit, Mr. Beckett," John said as he flicked his calloused thumbs over the alert buds causing Carson to whimper louder.

Carson wanted to say something _seductive_ , or at least form actual words, but Sheppard had him completely mesmerized and panting. His dick was so hard Carson felt the ache deep in his balls. But when John dropped to his knees and stuffed the Scotsman's thick, dripping cock down his throat, whatever words floating in Beckett's head disappeared, except one.

"Christ!" Carson yelled as John's lips, tongue and mouth moved on his hard member. Sheppard grabbed Beckett's ass and pulled him forward, imitating what he wanted. Carson eagerly fucked John's greedy mouth for all he was worth. It felt so good pounding his dick into the softness and hearing John's hungry groans. Carson was losing himself, his whole body thrusting with abandon until John fisted his hand around the base of Carson's dick and pulled the purpled shaft from his mouth.

"Not yet," John said, his throat sensitive to the vibrations of speech. "I haven't finished my exam."

"Oh, God," Carson whispered as he was pushed and felt the bed caress his back. He concentrated on his breathing to ignore his throbbing, lonely cock. He should have complained, or demanded John get on with it, but he was on fire and John was the hottest piece of ass he'd had in a long time.

Beckett turned his head to watch as John rummaged through the long-forgotten medical kit. Sheppard walked back to the bed and put assorted items neatly on it.

"It's time for your physical," John said, and Carson wondered what the hell they'd been doing all this time if this was the good part. "On your stomach, Mr. Beckett."

Carson rolled over and groaned into the mattress. His dick was pulsing impatiently, but when he tried to grind his hips into the bed in a vain search for friction, John used the stethoscope to whack him on the ass.

"Nuh uh, Mr. Beckett. Wait for me."

"Bloody hurry it along then!" Carson snapped, but John chuckled and swatted his ass cheeks again.

Carson was about to protest when he felt John pull his hands behind his back and wrap something around them.

"What the..." Carson, startled, tried to pull his arms away.

"You're an unruly patient, Mr. Beckett," John whispered dangerously in his ears. "Just a little precaution so you don't hurt yourself while I check you out." He finished wrapping the surgical gauze around Carson's wrists and tied off the ends.

"Utter a word and I'll shove some of this in your mouth," John added, and Beckett shivered at how hot the threat sounded.

John sat back on his haunches, and stared at his patient's bare cheeks. He raked his nails down Carson's back, bringing a groan from the Scotsman as his long fingers continued down and over the perfectly firm ass. John pressed his hips against Carson's crack and rocked forward and back, grinding his own hard dick against his patient. He gripped Carson's hips and dug his fingers into soft flesh and muscle. Then Sheppard leaned over Carson's body, his tongue licking Beckett's neck and earlobe obscenely.

"I'm going to fuck you, Mr. Beckett," John growled. "Fuck you hard and deep until you taste my cum in the back of your throat. You'll scream for me, of course, and I expect you'll have some trouble walking for a few days."

Carson groaned again as the words and the searing images they created sent another rush of blood to his swollen cock. He felt the tip of John's dick press against his tight hole and he gasped then willed himself to relax into the feeling. Carson wanted this so badly. He needed a good fuck, and Dr. John had just promised to make it unforgettable.

Sheppard liberally lubed himself before shoving two fingers into Beckett's opening. The man arched underneath him, crying out at the intrusion, but John expertly worked his fingers in and out at a steady pace until Carson was fucking himself on John's hand.

"Time for your medicine," John huskily announced before sliding himself deep into Carson's upturned ass in a slow push.

Carson's body flushed with heat and pain as more of John entered him. His body shook with the overwhelming burn, and he pushed himself back as much as he could with his arms tied behind him.

"That's right, take all of it," John hissed.

He was being thoroughly fucked, just as the good doctor promised, and Carson could only blabber incoherently as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Dr. John tugged the gauze away and Carson used the freedom to reposition himself on all fours.

"Yeah, just like that," John panted behind him. "God, I've wanted this for so fucking long, Carson!"

Carson thrust back on John's shaft as hard and fast as he dared. He was light-headed, lost in his lust as John tapped his prostate unerringly.

"Coming... I'm... I'm." John yelled his release in two firm thrusts, spilling wet heat into Carson's ass.

Carson screamed a moment later, his cum splashing his chin and soaking the sheet. He moaned as John continued to rock against him, half hard, dragging Carson's orgasm out for as long as he could. Exhausted and spent, they fell forward, John pinning Carson beneath him.

"Should I move?" John asked, his breath returning to normal.

"Nae," Carson replied, loving the feeling of warmth and weight on top of him.

Both dozed lightly, blissful sleep pulling them down. Before Carson could succumb, John nuzzled his neck and said, "Tomorrow. Hide and Seek."


End file.
